From the Past
by lavenderxbella
Summary: Its been 70 years since Bella got married to Edward and was changed. The Cullens have faked her death. When they enroll at Cope High School they don't know Rachel Evans is Jessica Stanley's grandaughter. Rachel recognizes them fron a picture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Memories

Alice, Edward and me sat in the car, heading to our new school. Today was my second first day of high school. Everybody else had been through several times.

It has been seventy years since Edward changed me. I could still remember the agony of the transformation and Edward's tortured face as he watched me. My power, similar to Edward's, was the ability to tap into the deepest secrets of someone's mind. Carlisle had many theories, the one that made the most sense, was my aversion to blood in my human life. The other was my choosing of what I'm today No wonder the Volturi wanted me. They had lain off after I made it clear that I had no intentions of joining them. But it still bothered them, that the Cullens were bigger than they were. My self-control was well developed, better than most of the Cullens. Jasper had improved; he was almost as good as Carlisle.

Charlie and Renée were dead; Charlie from a heart attack and Renée from a car accident, Phil went with her. I could clearly remember both funerals, especially the look on Charlie's face when they laid Renée to rest; he had never found anyone else to be with.

And most sadly, Jacob was dead too. A matter of fact all the La Push werewolves were dead. A surprise attack from the coven in Denali wiped them out, sixty years ago. Carlisle vowed to never talk to Tanya and the rest ever again. I could remember Alice's vision.

_We were sitting in the living room of a house we had bought a couple of months ago. Rosalie was upstairs with Esme trying on clothes they'd bought the other day. Carlisle working a night shifts at a nearby hospital. Emmett and Jasper wrestling outside in the night. Finally Alice, Edward and I were in the living room watching the news. Edward and me were sitting on the couch, Alice standing up leaning on the nearby wall. And then suddenly Alice fell, which was unusual considering her grace; with a glazed look her pained face. It was a face I knew all to well._

"_Alice what did you see?" Edward jumped up and taking her to the couch. In a split second everybody else was there._

" _They killed the pack…" she mumbled, her words fading at the end. Jacob, I thought, he's dead. Who the hell killed them?_

"_Who, killed the pack, Alice," Edward glanced at me. Even thought I hated the pack for what they were but I couldn't help feel sorry for them. _

"_Who" Jasper took Alice's hand, his face level with hers._

"_Tanya's coven. They were still mad at the pack for taking down Laurent. So they attacked. They were all killed. It was a surprise, they were outnumbered, unprepared..." A low hiss came from Edward, beside me._

"_How dare they do that? They had no right to." Edward yelled looking to Carlisle for answers."_

"_In other news, a group of teenagers were killed yesterday morning in Washington," sounded the TV. Everybody froze for a second then looked at the TV, waiting for the reporter to continue. "Ten teenager's, Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Jared Deer, Paul Johnson, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Brady Colt, and Collin Quil. They ranged from fourteen to twenty. They were killed in a freak accident on the Quileute Indian Reservation in La Push, Washington. The exact cause of death is unknown, but the bodies of the teens were brutally mangled. The cause of death is most likely from the severe trauma the teens suffered. The police are none other suspecting a mass murder. No leads or suspects in the case have been found yet nor a reason for the murders. The cause accident hasn't been confirmed either. The funerals of the teen's are being held next week." The newswomen started reporting on the growing tensions between Iran and Israel. Everyone in the room was silent._

I would never forget that day when my former best friend was killed. Soon after we heard the story on the evening news, Charlie called to notify Edward and I of Jacob's death. He was heartbroken; Jake had been like a son, he never had. I called Billy to offer my commiseration and to tell him I was truly sorry for choosing my path in life; becoming a vampire. Edward said it was right to attend the funeral, so we did. Several of the Quileute reservation members were angered when we arrived at the funeral. They seemed to blame it on the Cullens since the coven that had killed their loved ones as we were their friends or use to be.

Soon after the funeral, we headed up to Denali to deal with them. We killed them all, with out sustaining any injuries ourselves. It was an easy fight, like the wolves we made it a surprise attack.

We drove on to the main road. The town of Cope, Colorado was a little bigger than Forks, but still very similar. Chilly dampness but not as rainy and green as Forks was.

The welcome sign of our new high school loomed in the distance. The student parking lot was full of older cars, ours being the nicest of them all. Again just like Forks. Students turned when they saw Edward's flashy, fast car drive in. he pulled in by Rosalie who was standing next to her car with Jasper, Emmett. Edward chuckled at the thoughts of fellow students as we pulled in while whispering some of their thoughts I my ear.

_Wow! I wish my parents would get me a car like that. They're rich._

"_You see the blonde Kevin." _asked some with red spiky hair that kid nudged his friend Kevin in the ribs. Kevin looked over and he stopped in his tracks, almost falling on the ice. _She must be new. We should show her around, maybe get her to go on a date with us._

_Holy crap! Who the hell are they? They must be the kids of that rich family that bought that huge house outside of town._

_Those must be the kids my dad was talking about. He said they were filthy rich. I wonder why they're here. He also said all the kids are adopted; their father works at the hospital._

"So are they frightened of us yet Edward?" Jasper asked in a barely audible voice.

_Wow! Where the hell did they come from? They must be new._

_Dibs on the blonde._

_Dibs on the brunettes. I'm asking one of them out today or I'll miss my chance._

"No, but they are exceptionally stunned as usual. You better watch Alice," he looked at some kid eyeing Alice with a speculative look. "And Emmett you better watch Rosalie."

"What about me?" I said looking at Edward questionably.

"Oh, I'm hearing some of the same thoughts. But I'll fix that problem." He leaned in slipping his arms around me and kissing me full on the lips, pressing my back to the body of the car. I could hear many hisses from the guys walking past us. Emmett took Rosalie's hand and started walking to the school, along with the other humans.

_Eww! That's disgusting. I thought they were siblings._

_Damn she taken. I knew I never had a chance._

"_Crap. Did you see that Leah?" _asked Rachel_—_a girl with curly brown hair—to her best friend who was walking beside her. "_The kid with the reddish-brown hair is taken. Is that his girlfriend? Wow, she's lucky. Well, darn but my mom said they all live together that are downright bizarre. Damn he was cute."_

"_So what about the one with the curly brown hair?" _Leah asked

"_No, he's taken too_." Megan told Leah with a disappointed look towards Edward and I.

_Hey, I wonder about the other blonde one?" _asked Leah again_ hearing_ Edward's whispers of the nearby thoughts, Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and put his arm around her waist, leading her to the building. _"Ugg" she said to her friend, annoyed. "Looks like he's taken too. He just kissed the girl with the spiky black hair."_

Edward laughed at the freshman's thoughts. Taking my hand he followed Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice to the foremost building of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Rosalie and Emmett met us at the front door of the main building of the school. I heard the gasps and wows when we walked in. I felt like I was in a fishbowl. The office was on the second floor of the building. When we arrived the receptionist was shocked.

_Oh my. These must be those new students. I looked at their files they're smart. And good looking…_

"How may I help you?" she asked in a sweet helpful voice.

"We're new here so we need our schedules. Our names are Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Bella Hale, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale. We're all in the same grade, if that helps." Edward replied his voice like melting honey dazzled the receptionist. I knew how she felt.

"Sure" she got up and walked to the filing cabinet. She filed through many papers until she found our schedules. She also found some maps to help us find our classes. "Here you go," handing each of us a our schedule and a map, "I highlighted your classes for you. There's a map to find your classes. If you have any trouble just ask. Have a nice day."

We compared our schedules until the bell rang. We all had some classes with each other; no more than two of us had the same. I had three classes with Edward and two with Alice. When the bell finally rang we said our goodbyes and found our classes. My first hour was Earth Science with Mr. Johnson. Edward also had this class with me. It took me back to the times we had biology together.

_Who are they? _

_Are they new? What are their names?_

_Wow he's cute. Who's that girl next to him? Is that his girlfriend? If she is, she's damn lucky._

_Those must be those students the principal was talking about. They're all very smart. Good, maybe they can help these idiots._

We found the teacher and gave him our schedules. He took them and introduced us.

"Class, we have some new students here. Their names are Edward Cullen and Isabella Hale"

"Bella. " I corrected him.

"Bella, then. Please make them feel welcome. Take your seats where ever you want" he motioned us to take our seats. We took the last two at the back of the class.

"Bella and Edward, we have a test today on the advanced sedimentary rock cycle. I would like for you to take it. If you don't do good, it won't count but if you do it will." He started passing out the tests. Oh, we'll do well, I thought.

The test was easier than any I had taken at Forks. We were the first to turn ours in. Edward took mine and handed it to the teacher. We heard him gasp when he graded ours. His pen swished with check marks.

_I see these kids are smart. Every question right. I think they came from some big private school in Alaska Better than any of these in here could do. At least I won't have to go over anything for them._

"Well done. You two did great." He whispered to us after class. Some of the students looked at us awe.

_Darn! They sit on the other side of the class of me. I can't cheat on them if they're over there. Maybe I can get a new seat over by them. My moms going to kill me if I fail this class._

The rest of the day until lunch was the same, stunned teachers and students. The teachers were in awe of our grades and smarts. We got in line with the rest of the students to obtain lunch. The same thoughts floated around us as usual.

_Come sit with us. This is the up-to-the-minute table. And all of you are cool._

_I hope they sit at our table._

_Wow. Where did they come from? I want the one with the reddish brown hair, _thought a girl in my English I class. Her name was Rachel. She had curly brown hair that went to her shoulders. She looked like the gossip type. She turned to her friend and started to discuss the new arrivals.

We didn't eat our lunch as expected. Five minutes before the bell rang, we got up and left, throwing away our uneaten food. Human food now repulsed me. We would only eat when it was necessary. Like when someone was being too observant.

I waited outside the door of my Algebra I class. When the bell rang I went to the teacher and gave him the slip that he was suppose to sign since I was a new student. Then I took a seat in the back when the rest of the class was coming in. I could hear all the gasps of my classmates that saw me. I was like a fish in a fishbowl.

"Students" the teacher called. His name was Mr. Neely. "Today we have a new student. She is sitting in the back." He gestured to where I was sitting and simultaneously the whole class turned to look. "Her name is Isabella Hale."

"Bella." I corrected.

"Bella, then. I want yall to make her feel welcomed and help her if she needs help."

The class turned back to face him again. I felt the same way that I had felt when I first came to Forks. The novelty of the school, except this time I wasn't the only one. I think to myself when some one poked me in the shoulder. It was the girl from the lunch room with the curly brown hair. Her name was Rachel; she was also in my English class and thankfully on the other side of the classroom. But the time was a different story.

"Hi, my name is Rachel. And your Bella right?" she asked with very bright eyes.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." I added to be polite.

"Awesome! Where did you come from? Do you like the school? Do you have a boyfriend? Is it that person with the reddish brown hair because you are so lucky? What was your school like? Am I asking you too many questions?"

Was she out of breath yet? And _yes,_ you are asking too many questions. I decided to be polite again and answer all of her questions.

"Alaska. I like the school. Yes, I have a boyfriend and he is the person with the reddish brown hair, his name is Edward. My old school was like this one, very small and secluded. And no, you aren't asking too many questions."

Good. We are going to be such good friends this year!" _Great_. She sounds just like Jessica. She was my friend until I went a little crazy when Edward left. I couldn't wait to get out of this class. I was about to strangle this girl with all the questions she was asking.

"So why do you look like none of your siblings or are yall adopted?"

"Were adopted."

"Cool. Are any of yall related?"

"Yes. Rosalie and Jasper are my brother and sister. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are all from different families."

"Cool. So, is the Jasper kid dating anyone because he is kind of cute? If he isn't dating anyone could you put in a word for me?"

"Sorry I can't he is dating Alice. And Emmett is dating Rosalie."

" Darn. He was very _hot_! You are so lucky that you are dating Edward. He is _so hot_." He let her face slip into a pout. She put extra emphasis on the word hot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Yay!! Now I'm updating a little faster.

"_So why do you look like none of your siblings or are you all adopted?"_

"_Were adopted."_

"_Cool. Are any of you all related?"_

"_Yes. Rosalie and Jasper are my brother and sister. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are all from different families."_

"_Cool. So, is the Jasper kid dating anyone because he is kind of cute? If he isn't dating anyone could you put in a word for me?"_

"_Sorry I can't he is dating Alice. And Emmett is dating Rosalie."_

" _Darn. He was very hot! You are so lucky that you are dating Edward. He is so hot." He let her face slip into a pout. She put extra emphasis on the word hot._

Rachel walked me to my next class. On the way, there I ran into Edward coming out of the building that we were going into. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How has your day been? How is your control?" he asked in a low voice so no passersby could hear.

"Good, better than I thought." I answered. I glanced at Rachel who was gleaming at me. She looked like she was about to explode of happiness or jealously, more likely jealously.

"Good, well I better let you get to class so you're not late. I'll meet you here when we get out." He said kissing me on the cheek again and then walked off to his next class.

When I turned around I almost ran in to Rachel. The smell of blood so close tested me but I got over it in a quick second.

"Oh my god! You seriously don't know how lucky you are. I would kill for a person that good looking. And he seems like the perfect gentleman." She gushed walking into the classroom. She led me to a seat in the back adjacent to her. Doesn't she have some sort of an assigned seat? The teacher walked over to me seeing that I wasn't a familiar face.

"I'm Bella Hale, I'm new here." I handed him my slip. She took it and looked it over then signed it and handed it back to me.

"Isabella, I'm Mrs. Gummer. today we'll be going over polynomials and binomials. Last week we learned how to factor them. Today we'll multiply and divide them." She paused to look at me. "Isabella, have you gone over them yet?"

"Yes, we on this exact lesson before I left my old school. And could you please call me Bella instead of Isabella."

"Good. Isabella is what it says on your slip. Do you prefer Bella?" she was trying to change my mind.

"Yes. I do."

"Okay Bella it is." she seemed annoyed that I wanted to be called a different name.

I let her introduce me. Most of the class had already been dished out the info on the hot newcomers. And again, I was the fish in the fish bowl. The class was whispering and staring at me. The girls were looking with jealously because the people in the class were watching me with awe.

"Class, turn around. You can talk to Bella after class is over. We have work to do. We are multiplying polynomials and binomials today." Mrs. Gummer called the class to order.

Finally, the teacher called the class to order. Students reluctantly turned around to face her for today's lecture. Rachel took out her pink binder that was covered in pink and purple stickers. I took mine out which was a plain black color.

She then turned to the chalkboard to teach today's lesson. By the end of class, students were groaning over the forty problems of homework the teacher had given us because no one would stop talking. We would of have five but no one would stop talking so the teacher decided to gives us fifteen extra problems. Rachel was one of them.

"That is not fair. He gave us twenty more problems than the rest of the class. It's not fair." Oh get over it; you were one of the people talking anyway. She actually never shut up.

"Not really. My algebra teacher would give us like fifty for talking to much." It was a lie. She believed me and started to talk about cheerleading practice.

"That would be sooo unfair. You would think teachers live on homework." For the second time just, get over it! She was so whiny. I pretty much ignored her whining until the bell rang.

As I was turning to head to the office to drop off my slip, Rachel skipped off to the gym where cheerleading practice was. Thank god, she was gone. She was a nice girl but she was a little overbearing. This year would be interesting with her.

Edward was waiting for me outside the building. I collapsed in to his arms throwing my arms around his neck. He kissed my forehead and then moved to my lips, slipping his arms to my waist, pushing me against the wall a little. The kiss started to grow a little heated. After a minute, we felt I felt a tap on my shoulder, Edward also felt one on his. We broke apart expecting some member of our family. It was my Algebra teacher, Mrs. Gummer.

"Excuse me. PDA is against the rules but I will leave you two with a warning. The next time you are caught, it will be detention. Then it will be suspension." She warned.

"Yes sir." Edward replied taking his arms from my waist and taking my hand. If I were still human, a blush would have crept into my face. We stopped by the office so we could drop of the slips that the teachers signed. The receptionist asked us how our day was. We said it was fine.

He led me to the car. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were waiting for us to appear so they could go home. They had heard the entire conversation. Emmett was ready to grill Edward.

"Edward, Bella PDA is against the rules" Emmett shook his finger as he chastised and teased with again. He enjoyed teasing Edward about me.

"Yeah, it won't be to long before you and Rosalie get caught" he retorted. Emmett let out a small growl and gave Edward the bird. There were only three cars in the parking lot now, two of them being ours. Alice decided t the last minute that she was going to ride with Edward and I, leaving Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, in the other car. Alice took the back seat closing her eyes. You would've thought she was sleeping.

I leaned my head against the head rest, sighing. Glad to be going home. It had been a somewhat stressful day. I quietly stared out the window, thinking. Tomorrow was going to be insane. People would have more courage to talk to us then.

"So how was your day?" asked Edward, snapping me out of my trance. I glanced at him; his face had a slight look of worry to it. He never liked it when I was very quiet and thinking. He always assumed that I was thinking of how my life would've been like if I hadn't married him and got changed into a vampire.

"Good but a little stressful." I answered. His face and posture seemed to relax with my statement.

"It always is. The first time I went to high school after I was changed, I wanted to rip everybody's heads off. It's going to be stressful but it will soon become a routine and it gets easier by the day. You don't how much not being in school affects your control. School actually helps your control or at least that the way I see it. It'll get better. Anyway, it's been like seventy years since you've even stepped into a high school." He laughed at the last part sarcastically.

"He's right Bella," piped Alice from the backseat. When she finished, she went back to humming to herself. The car, once again, fell quiet. You could only hear the quiet purr of the engine.

When we got back to the house, Esme there to greet us. She had taken a small job at a restoration company. The company restored old houses, one of the things she enjoyed the most.

I collapsed on to the couch. I was mentally worn for the day. Edward sat next to me rubbing my shoulders. He turned on the television, switching the channel to the news.

**Now hit that review button! I love reviews! Notify me of any mistakes. The next chapter will be in the point of view of Rachel when she meets Bella. **

**Thanks to: Shinobi Shinigami and Edye who told me about the Bella Swan/Bella Hale thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Rachel. Did you have a good night?" my mom asked when I walked into the kitchen. She was getting ready for work. She worked at the Cope Real Estate Agency.

I on the other hand went to Cope High School, a very boring small school with only 336 students. No one moves here except crazy people. Well not crazy people, just people who are insane enough to live in a town this small. We don't even have a Mc Donald's.

Or a Sonic.

"Fine mom." I told her, I was still asleep, and so I didn't feel like saying much. My annoying brother walked in next. He slapped me upside the head. Grrr. I wanted to kill him.

I hated Mondays. They were the hardest days to get you up in the morning from.

"Rachel, can you do something for me?" My mother asked while she put her mascara on.

"Sure mom. What is it?" I answered her question while pouring some cereal into a bowl. Fruit Loops, my favorite cereal.

"Rachel there is a new family that moved in last week. They have six kids. I want you to welcome them. Show them around when you get to school today." She asked. She was now putting on blush, which reminded me that I needed more.

"Really…. what are their names?" I asked, excited. Maybe there was a hot guy in this family. This town never had newcomers.

"I don't know. I just talked to their parents, but if they look anything like their parents… But as I said, they have six kids as I said, three boys and three girls. They moved into that house outside of town, the huge one. From what I can tell they're really… rich."

"What do their parents look like? Are they really hot?" I asked. Maybe I could get some insight of what they looked like.

"That could possibly be an understatement. Their father is… uh blonde-haired person and his wife…"when paused to think of a description. "They look like models." Considering the way my mom trailed off on the descriptions, these people were good looking.

"Whoa! How old are they? They can like only being in there like thirty's if thy have kids. I would have to think after having six kids their mother—." I started to squeal. My mother cut me off before I could say anymore.

"Rachel! Calm down. I think they were adopted. Their father is in his early twenties; their mother is in her mid twenties. Their father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen is working at the hospital in town. From what I hear, he is a very good surgeon. His wife Esme Cullen works at the restoration business house on Main Street."

"Cool! I can't wait to meet them tod—." My phone vibrating on the counter, in front of me, cut me off. I picked it up to see who was calling. It was my best friend Sara. I opened the phone and said hello. My ear met a bunch of screaming.

"OOOOOhhhh Myyyyyyyy Goddd! Rachel you need to get here ASAP. There are some very hot guys in the parking lot! And I mean hot! Get down here now!" Sara said screaming into the phone. They must be the Cullens.

" What do they look like?" I asked. I ran up the stairs hurrying so I could get to school.

"One word: HOT. Get down here fast."

"I'll be there," I said throwing the door to my room open. I then ran to my closet grabbing the clothes I got at the mall yesterday. A blue undershirt with sequins, a pink paisley mini dress with green sparkly leggings. I finished it off with a hot pink headband and extra blush on my cheeks.

I was done in ten minutes. It took me five to get to school. Fortunately I didn't get caught speeding, I was going eighty down the highway. I screeched into the parking lot barely missing some freshman, they're useless anyway I parked the car right next to where Sara was standing. I jumped out of the car, running to Sara who was pointing towards a very flashy car. Standing next to, it was two girls.

One had spiky black hair and extremely thin. She was kind of short. The other was blonde and just about the most beautiful person on the planet. She was taller than the girl with black hair.

One had blonde hair and was kind of muscular. The one standing next to him had curly, brown hair. He was very muscular, most likely a weightlifter. The two people were the hottest that I'd _ever_ seen! Crap the guy will be looking at those girls and not me.

"Wow…" I said to Sara.

"Totally…I have dibs on the blonde" she said in awe.

"Dibs on the one with curly hair." I added. We better be fast or the two would be snatched up.

Another flashy car drove in, it parked next to where the new kids were standing. This must be the rest of the family. The guy in the driver's side got out and went to the passenger's side to open the door. He had reddish brown hair; he wasn't as muscular as the other two. A girl with long straight brown hair got out. She looked around nervously.

They were all pale and had circles under their eyes. They probably didn't sleep that well since they were going to a new school and meeting new students. My mom said they were all in the same family. The thing was they didn't anything alike, unless they are like me. I'm the only one in my family with curly brown hair except for my Grandmother Jessica and her mom.

Leah my other best friend came up behind us wondering what the entire racket was about.

"Hey, Rachel, Sara. What is everybody staring at?" she looked around until her eyes landed on the Cullens. "Who the hell are they? When did they come from? I have dibs on the one with the reddish brown hair!"

She wanted to know where they came from and if the guy with the reddish brown hair was available. He was defiantly cute but it looked like he was with the girl with the brown hair, but if they were siblings that would be bizarre or incest.

All of a sudden—almost like this kid with the reddish brown hair—pushed the girl with the brown hair up against the car and kissed her full o the lips. I hope they're not related. It's weird that they live in the same house and are going out. When he pulled back, the girl had a look of surprise on her face. She was unconditionally stunning, a perfect match for him. They all were stunning in fact.

They eventually walked to the main building. The blonde girl was holding hands with the curly, brown haired guy and the short girl with the black hair went with the guy with the blonde hair. They were all together or at least that's what it looked like. I hope they weren't related because that was weird.

When the bell rang, I trudged to my first hour hoping one of the Cullens was in the class. I said my goodbyes to Sara and Leah who had classes in another building. I was going into the same building as the Cullens were.

My hopes were crushed when I got into class, thought. Everybody was discussing the new additions to the school. The guys were fawning over the three new girls and us girls were fawning over the three new guys.

I was happy when I got to my English class because the girl with the straight brown hair and her boyfriend were in the class. They were sitting next to each other on the opposite side of the room of me. I wanted to move an introduce myself but the teacher was extremely mean. I found out in the hour long class that their names were Bella Hale and Edward Cullen. Their siblings were Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Emmett Cullen. I didn't know how they were related, though.

When the Bella rang I got up waiting to ask if they needed help but they were out of class in a flash. They must know where their classes were. The rest of the day until lunch showed no sign of anymore of the Cullens being in my classes. Lunch they sat together away from everybody else. They were either loners or to scared to sit with other people.

I was absolutely enthralled with their beauty until the bell brought me back to earth. My crush peter was talking to me, which distracted me a little. He was very cute but he didn't compare to the male Cullens. Sara and Leah started to talk fashion, so I jumped in.

Hopefully one of them would be in my next class. And I struck out! The girl by the name of Bella was sitting in the empty seat next to me. Mr. Neely had already introduced her to the class. Her real name was Isabella but she preferred Bella. When the teacher turned his back I turned to ask her questions.

"Hi, my name is Rachel. And your Bella right?" I asked cheerfully. She looked like she needed some cheer. She was very somber in expression.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." She said. It sounded a little forced but I expected her to be a little tired of asking the same questions, but I decided to volunteer my own.

"Awesome! Where did you come from? Do you like the school? Do you have a boyfriend? Is it that person with the reddish brown hair because you are so lucky? What was your school like? Am I asking you too many questions?" I asked. She looked somewhat overwhelmed at one point.

"Alaska. I like the school. Yes, I have a boyfriend and he is the person with the reddish brown hair, his name is Edward. My old school was like this one, very small and secluded. And no, you aren't asking too many questions." She answered. The teacher was starting the lesson but I hide that I was talking to Bella. She was listening to the teacher and listen to me.

"So why do you look like none of your siblings or are you all adopted?"

"Were adopted."

"Cool. Are any of you all related?"

"Yes. Rosalie and Jasper are my brother and sister. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are all from different families."

"Cool. So, is the Jasper kid dating anyone because he is kind of cute? If he isn't dating anyone could you put in a word for me?"

"Sorry I can't he is dating Alice. And Emmett is dating Rosalie."

" Darn. He was very _hot_! You are so lucky that you are dating Edward. He is _so hot_."

Our conversation was going well. She was very smart from what people were saying. In English, she had already read the books we were suppose to read. I would have to ask her for some answers and help. Looking at her close up, she was very pale—probably from living in Alaska—and had brown eyes. **(A.N. As a disguise people)**

She was so lucky that her boyfriend was Edward. He was very hot!! The good thing was they weren't related as I thought they were.

When the bell rang I jumped up to help Bella to her next class if she needed it. Fortunately, she was in 7th hour Algebra with me. I was walking her to the class when she intercepted by her boyfriend Edward. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and asked her questions I couldn't hear. They looked very cute together.

"Oh my god! You seriously don't know how lucky you are. I would kill for a person that good looking. And he seems like the perfect gentleman." I told her.

Mrs. Gummer introduced her to the class. I hated her; she didn't let us talk in class. Naturally, everyone was ogling. Once again she took the seat next to, which was the last empty seat in the class. Mrs. Gummer told us to leave her alone. She had been on the same lesson that we were on when she left her old school.

It was so unfair that Mrs. Gummer gave us extra homework because we were talking. Does she think that high school students aren't going to talk in her class? She must be crazy. Bella on the other hand didn't care; her teacher gave her more work than Mrs. Gummer did. It was just easier for her than us because she was so smart.

Peter, the guy whom I had the biggest crush on, was literally drooling over Bella. Too bad, she was going out with Edward. He needed to come to his senses and ask me out!

The bell finally rang for the end of the day. I had cheerleading practice tonight, I should try to get Bella to join; she is pretty enough. I love cheerleading. It was so awesome. My grandmother Jessica wasn't able to get on her cheerleading squad. Her boyfriend was waiting out side the building. He glanced at me with a weird look on his face.

This chapter is not the best. I hope I got Rachel's personality well. She a little smarter than Jessica.

Don't forget to read Jane's Visit, also by me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Sorry about not updating! This chapter really sucks. **

Jessica's POV

When I opened the 70-year-old yearbook, it sent a cloud of dust that choked me for a moment. I was reminiscing over all the memories from high school. The pages of the yearbook were yellowed with time. some of the corners were bent because I loved the pictures on that page. I saw the great friends I made, Lauren, Mike, Ben, and Angela.

In addition, of course Bella. She was dead of course. She died in a plane crash with her beautiful husband—Edward Cullen. I was so mad when she told me she was engaged to him. I even spread the rumor that she was pregnant. I regretted when I found out she died.

_Flashback _

_I was making myself a sandwich with ham and cheese, the low fat, low carb kind of stuff. I had to watch my weight! While I waited I flipped through the mail, my eyes landed on a fancy envelope addressed to pour family, it probably some sort of family reunion thing. I was about to call Lauren, to catch up on the local gossip, when the doorbell rang._ _I ran to get it; peeking out the curtain, I saw an old Chevy truck. What was Bella doing her, she never visited, and we weren't even that close._

_She came to the front door and knocked. her face a slight nervous edge to it. When I opened the door and greeted her she welcomed me with another nervous smile. _

"_Hey Jess. How are you doing?" She asked hesitantly. _

"_I'm good. So… what are you doing here?" I asked. Maybe it was something good to pass on to Lauren. I let her closing the door behind me; we went to the living room._

"_How do I say this." She said quietly, as if to herself. "Jess, have you received a fancy envelope?"_

"_Yeah… why?" I asked. How did she know? Therefore, it wasn't an invitation to family reunion. If it's not that then what is it?_

"_Well… me and Edward are…en…eng…engaged. He proposed a couple of days ago." She stuttered. _

_What the hell!! Her and Edward were getting married. They were so young! There was something more to the story. No one got married at eighteen unless there was something else. Lauren was going to flip at the news of Bella and Edward's engagement and pregnancy._

"_Oh!" I ran to the kitchen to get the fancy envelope. I was careful not to tear the pretty paper. When I opened the invitation, I was sitting in front of Bella._

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

_**Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen.**_

_**August 13, 2008 4 p.m.**_

_**At the Cullen residence. **_

"_I can't believe your getting married. OMG!" I squealed, jumping up to hug Bella ecstatically. She returned the hug with much less enthusiasm. Let me see the ring!"_

"_Wow" I breathed. The ring was huge! However, I kinda expected it, since the Cullen's were insanely rich. "Where did he get that? LA or something?"_

"_No. It was his mother's…his birth mother's," she admitted. _

_The second she closed the door to her hideous truck; I called Lauren to tell her the news. She completely flipped. She totally agreed on my idea that the reason that they were getting married because Bella was pregnant. When I called Mike, he already knew. Unlike Lauren, he didn't agree on the whole Bella being pregnant. Even my mom agreed. _

_I found out the next day that the little rumor got out. Bella was very angry with me for spreading it._

_End of Flashback_

The day of her wedding was hectic. Just about the whole town was invited. The wedding and the reception were both held at the Cullen's huge mansion. Bella looked very pretty in her wedding dress. And Edward…. There was not a single word in the English language to describe him. Gorgeous didn't even cover it.

All the Cullen's looked amazing. It was weird that Edward had his brother marry him, I mean the y cold easily afford a Minster. It was even known tat Emmett had proposed to Rosalie and Jasper to Alice. Another weird thing was Alice planned the entire wedding! Moreover, it was beautiful.

Lauren and I left after an intense argument with Bella about the rumor I started. As it turned out she wasn't pregnant, they were in love. How could that be? It was suppose to be me, Jessica, there in Bella's place to marry Edward Cullen.

When I woke that morning, both of my parents were sullen. They asked me to sit down. Then they told me the plane that the plane Edward and Bella were on crashed killing the both of them. Her funeral was held a week later. All the kids from La Push accept that Jacob kid Bella had known. For some reason the Cullens weren't there, considering she was part of their family.

I ended up marrying a fellow classmate of mine Steven. Our daughter now lived in the small town of Cape, Colorado. She was going to visit Forks with my granddaughter Rachel.

Rachel looked just like me. Unlike her mother, who was blonde with blue eyes—taking on Steven's looks, she had very curly brown hair. I loved it when she visited. She was going to visit in a week. She was going to tell me how her high school life was going.

I closed the yearbook and several yellowed, old pictures fell out. Bella and Edward on their wedding day. She looked almost as beautiful as he did. They would have been the most beautiful couple if they were still alive.

**I'll try to update a little faster. I'll update faster if I get reviews! So hit the blue button!!**


End file.
